The Butler, The Reaper, The Master, The Game
by TheFluffyCarrot
Summary: sebastian waked up in a strange room, his Master gone and a strange figure sleeping next to him. even if he is one hell of a Butler, can he and his Master get out of this one alive. rated M for violence and attempted rape
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my first Black Butler Fanficion. It had so many idea changes through the writing it has turned out completely different then what was originally planned. Anyway, so that's me, read on, faithful readers! And don't forget to comment!_

Sebastian head pounded as he woke. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room, and even with his demonic eye sight, superior to humans, he could not see a thing. He sat up, in what felt like satin cloth. The fabric was smooth, like satin. He tried to remember where he was, but couldn't commit to memory anything. All he remembered is walking down the hall, to the Master's bedroom with his tea, some strange feeling in his neck and then, waking up here. No, that wasn't it. There was something else that he wasn't remembering, something pulling at the back of his mind. Something wasn't right, he wasn't a type of person who forgets things. It made his head throb just trying to remember, so he focused on trying to find out where he was. Sebastian got up, turned and knelt down on the soft fabric, listening very carefully. As he listened, he heard faint breathing coming from his right side.

"Oh Bassy," a voiced murmured, making Sebastian jump, for he was not expecting anything. Especially a voice. 'Oh Bassy, you caress me with those gorgeous hands, oh, don't stop...' Sebastian was disgusted. He arched back, reached the end of whatever he was on, fell and hit the ground. obviously he had fallen off a bed, of some sorts. Sebastian turned and felt for a wall. He crawled a few meters and when he found one, he searched it, looking for something that might explain where the hell he is. He ran his hands along the wall and felt his hand touch something, a light switch. He went to flick the switch but stopped when he heard a creaking from behind him. Sebastian waited, listening carefully, but when he heard nothing, he turned back around and flicked the switch. The light turned on, and it was so ferocious that he shut his eyes. When Sebastian's eyes had adjusted, he opened them, to see Grell Sutcliff standing before him, a seductive grin on his face and red hair in a mess.

'Why hello lover' Grell said, stepping closer to Sebastian, closing all the space between them. Sebastian tried to back away, but he was already pinned against the wall, and for some reason, Grell was incredibly strong, so he couldn't move around him either. 'Oh yes Bassie, that's it, press against me and try to get away, the feel of your body against mine is just outstanding!'

'What have you done to me, Grell? Why am I so weak?' Sebastian said, trying to push against him, but to no avail. Grell just smirked and pinned Sebastian's arms against the wall. Sebastian couldn't understand it, why was he so feeble?. Grell leaned in, leaning into Sebastian's mouth with his own, but Sebastian averted his head just in time, so the reaper only got a cheek.

'Now now, Bassie. Don't tease me so, you will only make it worse for yourself' Grell said, a pout on his red lips. Sebastian scowled and turn away his head from Grell as far as it would go. 'You know Bassie, you are really such a spoil sport. Just think, as soon as were done here, which will be such a sad occasion indeed, you can go back to your pathetic master, who is, at this very moment, also in my control. Oh look, there's my Bassie, getting all fired up. But, it will be to no help, for I 'borrowed,' Grell made an inverted commas gesture with his fingers, 'a chemical from the institution, and it has temporarily disabled your demonic powers. You are purely helpless. Oh, isn't that a shame' he finished, a large smirk on his face. Sebastian now knew what that strange feeling in his neck had been, it had been a syringe. He couldn't figure out a way to get past Grell, so, he did something that he would have never thought he would do. He whipped his around and kissed Grell on the lips, passionately and hard. Just as planned, Grell flattered and Sebastian pushed against him with all his force. The reaper stumbled and hit the floor, a dazed look on his face. Sebastian took off from the wall, over to Grell, and kicked him in the stomach. Well, tried to anyway. Grell moved just in time and because Sebastian put so much force into the kick, when he contacted with nothing, his leg kept going and threw him off balance, landing him on his butt. That was a first. Before he could recover, Grell was on top of him, pinning him down. Sebastian spit in his face and head butted him, but only hurting himself in the process. _'My God, I never realised how much strength I had before this'_ Sebastian thought. Grell smirked and pushed harder on Sebastian's limbs, and Sebastian cried in pain, it felt like his limbs were being crushed, and because of his lack of power, he couldn't recover at his usual pace. Grell smiled an evil grin and stood, placing his foot on Sebastian's ribs. He pushed his foot down and Sebastian felt something crack inside of him. He screamed out in pain, sucking in shaky, short breaths and gripping his rib cage.

'Fun fact number 1, when you're a reaper, you don't just learn to kill with a weapon, although I do prefer it. Anyway, you also learn to kill with your hands. And trust me, I have found ways to bring out so many ways of pain in the body. So I would be very carefully if I were you.'

'I d-don't know wh-what your trying t-t-to do Grell, but d-don't hurt Ciel. D-do anything to m-me, but don't you t-touch my master' Sebastian replied in a whisper. A surging, blazing pain was running through is whole body and he couldn't breathe properly. Grell's grin faded and a look of hatred made its way across his face. He bent down and slapped Sebastian across the cheek. A red mark appeared and as soon as it had, Grell bent down again and kissed him on the mark.

'Oh Bassy, why do you hate me so? You are so dedicated to that brat. You displease me when all you care about is him, why can you not care for me that much?'

'Because you can do this. Because you think that because you're a reaper you can do anything. You would go out of your way to hurt my young master just to get to me. You kill people, innocent people, who don't deserve to die. You act tough, but when a real challenge appears, you cower behind the protective cloak of someone else. My master faces any challenge. He cares for the people around him and doesn't discard of them when they make a mistake. Yes, he likes to have control, but he uses his power wisely. That is why I care for my master and would die for him and that is why I do not care for you Grell, that is why I never will.' Sebastian looked the reaper in the eyes. He saw the emotions' flash across them as he spoke. He saw anger, then hurt, then disgust, and then, Sebastian saw deviousness. Grell go up off Sebastian and walked over to the bed. He pulled out a draw and picked up a small device, with three buttons. Sebastian took this opptunity to look at his surroundings. He was in a large room. A four poster bed was in the middle of it, with a red, silk sheet. There was more than 20 blood red pillows scattered all over the place. The carpet was a dark crimson and rose petals were scattered all over the floor. There was a picture of a red rose, dripping with blood on the wall and low hanging lights, with a red covering over them. '_What was this obsession with red' _Sebastian thought to himself. Grell walked back over to Sebastian, who was still on the floor, because he was in too much pain to move. Grell smirked and flicked one of the switches.

'fun fact number 2. I'm Grell Sutcliff. And my bedroom is not just any bedroom.' Grell turned to a wall and Sebastian followed his gaze. The wall that they were looking at started to move. The plaster broke apart and the wall moved itself, like a doorway. On the other side was a room, all the walls red, except for one, which was the one they were looking through, it was glass. Sebastian sat up against the wall, excruciating pain running through his body. All the pain left him, though, when he saw what was on the other side of the glass. What he saw made his senses numb. On the other side of the wall was a boy, strapped to a chair, knifes of all different shaped and sizes pointing to at his body. There were bloody cuts all over the boy and his clothes were in tatters. Sebastian looked up at Grell, a death stare on his face.

'So Bassy, now will you cooperate?' and as soon as the words left the reapers lips, Sebastian knew that the answer would be yes. Because the boy in the chair, with all the knifes pointing at him, the boy that had bloody scars and looked like he was in so much pain, the boy that was unconscious and close to death, was his master.

_DUN DUN DUN! OH NO! __What will he do! What's going to happen! Why is Sebastian suddenly so emotional! Well, the last one I can't answer, but the others, well you will just have to wait. PLEASE COMMENT!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Why hello there. I'm really sorry it been ages since this update, I have been away on holidays and cruises, I have had my laptop taken away BECUASE of writing fan fiction. Stupid so and so... So, yes, the second chapter. Staring the sexiest man alive (Sebastian, just in case his sexiness gave you memory loss), man on man fighting and maybe a few deaths. Well, maybe. Not sure yet. Hmmmmmmm. Anyway, read on faithful whatever! Don't forget to comment!_

Sebastian turned his head to Grell, and Grell beamed down at him.

'So this is how it's going to work Bassie. If you don't want you precious guard dog to lose a limb, you're going to do what I say. Hm?' Grell tilted his head at Sebastian. Sebastian looked up at the Reaper. If he was in his usual state, which he wasn't, he would have fought, but he was to weak, Grell could kill him with one blow. So, with nothing left, Sebastian tried an approach that he had never attempted before, talking.

'What is it exactly that you want Grell. You don't want my Master, otherwise he would not be here because you would not risk me seeing him. You might, well, you defiantly want me, but if you really did, I would be bound or something rather and you would have me in the palm of your murderous hands. Unless, something is stopping you, something that would put you in peril. Is it William, hm? Or something more lethal. Tell me Reaper, what are you planning? You seem to have me quite curious.' Grell smiled wickedly, his cherry lips spreading over his face to reveal his pointed teeth.

'now If I told you that,' Grell answered, 'what fun would there be?' he raised a hand and swiped it across Sebastian's face. A long cut drew and blood trickled down his face. In a normal situation it would have been easy to dodge, but it had seemed like his senses had been dulled. 'that will teach you to speak out of turn.' Grell walked away from Sebastian, back over to Ciel, who unconscious body lay in the chair, looking so very hopeless and lost. The Reaper scratched the glass with his fingernails, carving pictures into it. Sebastian grabbed his face, blood seeping through his fingers as he asked the Reaper,

'if you tell me what you are planning to do, I will return the favour.' The carving stopped and Grell's head twitched to the side. Sebastian lay down on the floor, looking helpless and afraid. The Horney and sex driven Grell started to walk toward him, his heels clicking on the floor.

'what kind of favour?' he asked, starting to stroke Sebastian's un-injured cheek. Sebastian let out raspy, short breaths and quivered. Grell saw him and started to look a little concerned. 'Bassie, what's wrong? why are you doing that? Are you okay?' Grell knelt down on the ground next to Sebastian with a look of worry on his face. Sebastian let out a raspy string of words,

'G-Grell. What did you give me, wh-why am I like this, p-p-please tell me.' Grell knew he shouldn't tell Sebastian what he had injected, but he didn't want his love to die.

'its a strand we developed at the institute. When injected into the blood stream it spreads through the body, interrupting the main feed of the nerves, confusing the signals and making your body basically useless by disconnecting the nerves from the muscles. If any part of the strand touched you or any liquid from an infected subject, such as blood or salvia touches you, it will infect you as well. In your case love, because of your demonic power, it was a little less effective, but it seems that something in the strand has gone wrong and is infecting your body with a virus. William should have tested this before he gave it to me. Do you know what to do, my love?' Sebastian eyes opened ever so slightly and his hand lazily reached up to Grell. The reaper grabbed it and squeezed it. 'Could this be it?' the Reaper thought. Sebastian's other hand reached up and grabbed the back of Grell's neck. The reaper was surprised at the strength, and this surprise was a fatal move, for Sebastian luged up at him and kissed him passionately. Grell, at first, replied with vigour, but then realised what the butler was doing. He pulled away and Sebastian laughed. 'you bastard! I thought I was helping! Why would you do this to a woman! ARGH' Grell flung himself away from Sebastian, who was wiping the salvia away from around it mouth. The bastard had infected him with the strand!

'I have to say, Sutcliff, that kiss was the most horrid thing that I yet to encounter in this human world, and for that I commend you. Now, let me give you a piece of advice, Reaper, when injecting a syringe, always go for the vein, also, don't even bother trying it on a demon, it never works, we are immune to nearly every drug, strand and virus found in all realms of hell and earth.'

'if it didn't work, then why were you knocked out while I brought you hear, huh?' Grell said in a shaky voice. Sebastian just laughed and crouched down next to him.

'you really need to learn how to tell when someone is un-conscious. Hear let me give you a demonstration.' That was the last thing Grell Sutcliff heard before Sebastian's hand came down and punched him in the face. When the reaper was knocked un-conscious, Sebastian got up and dusted himself off, while he walked over to the scratched glass, where his master laid in wait for his butler to come rescue him.

_Sorry Grell honey, I made you sound like a hoer. ARGH, I'm so sorry! I love you! Anyway guys, sorry about the wait, but you know, shit happens. Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought, thanks!_


End file.
